


Немного о ночных полетах

by alvitka, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvitka/pseuds/alvitka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Разумеется, во всем как всегда был виноват Поттер! Ведь если бы этот придурок не выигрывал раз за разом, Драко не пришлось бы устраивать себе тайную тренировку поздним вечером.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Немного о ночных полетах

Разумеется, во всем как всегда был виноват Поттер! Ведь если бы этот придурок не выигрывал раз за разом, Драко не пришлось бы устраивать себе тайную тренировку поздним вечером. Драко не мог допустить, чтобы кому-то из слизеринцев пришло в голову, что он не уверен в победе. Поэтому пришлось потихоньку улизнуть из спальни после отбоя и отправится на стадион.

Ночь к его удаче была ясной – яркая луна бросала отсветы на квиддичные кольца, снитч был отчетливо виден, и, гоняясь за ним, Драко чувствовал себя потрясающе живым и счастливым. Тем ужаснее было его негодование, когда мимо него совершенно определенно кто-то пролетел! Кто-то возмутительно невидимый и очень быстрый!

– Привет, Малфой! – жизнерадостно поприветствовала его пустота. – Не мог дождаться утра, чтобы продуть?

Драко скрежетнул зубами. Нет, ну не может же такого быть, чтобы негодяй-Поттер тоже приперся полетать? Или... он тоже не уверен в победе? По правде, хоть Драко и храбрился, но в своей-то он уверен не был, а тут ему портят даже невинное удовольствие от полета. Он пришел сюда первый, это его тренировка, в конце концов, и он поймает снитч, чего бы ему это не стоило!

Однако соревноваться с невидимкой было обидно. Стоило с этим разобраться

– Поттер, ты-то, как обычно, можешь выиграть только чудом! Советую и на матч прийти в мантии-невидимке: во-первых, только так у тебя есть хоть какой-то шанс, а во-вторых, мне не придется видеть твою очкастую рожу!

Пустота хмыкнула, и из воздуха появилась вихрастая голова.

– Справедливо, – Поттер неуклюже начал стаскивать мантию. 

Драко успел мимолетно помечтать, что придурок сейчас навернется с метлы, но придурок держался на метле до обидного хорошо. Уверенно и спокойно. Драко подумал, что странно так думать о человеке, сидящем на метле на такой высоте (да еще о Поттере!), однако было поздно – он уже успел отметить и позу, и... Пока он пялился, подлец-Поттер внезапно рванул вперед, обдав Драко порывом ветра. 

Конечно, Драко не мог оставаться на месте и кинулся в погоню еще до того, как заметил снитч. Он должен, непременно должен поймать его первым! Увеличивая скорость, Драко выполнил удачный поворот, и шансы сравнялись. Летевший рядом Поттер почему-то хохотал, но в настоящий момент это было неважно, впереди была победа!

Яркая золотая звездочка была все ближе, Драко уже чувствовал пальцами трепыхание тонких крылышек, оторвал руку от метлы и потянулся. Поттер перестал смеяться и что-то орал в спину, но какое это сейчас имело значение! Драко собрался, приподнялся на метле, сделал рывок навстречу снитчу и... соскользнул с метлы. К счастью, вторая рука его в этот момент продолжила держаться за метлу, и он повис, еле цепляясь за скользкое древко.

В полном ужасе Драко попытался ухватиться за древко второй рукой, однако неустойчивая метла вильнула, и пальцы схватили пустоту. Он почувствовал, что вот-вот сорвется. 

– Хватайся! – раздалось сбоку. 

В панике Драко не видел ничего, кроме древка метлы и звездного неба над головой. 

– Малфой, посмотри на меня! – орал Поттер совсем рядом. Он подлетел так близко, что Драко мог бы до него дотянуться. 

Не дожидаясь этого, Поттер сам протянул руку и сцапал Драко за мантию. 

– Да держись ты!

Драко схватился за руку Поттера свободной рукой, но чтобы взяться и второй, требовалось отцепиться от метлы. 

– Я держу, я тебя держу! – Поттер подвел метлу еще ближе, и Драко смог нащупать ногами древко и упасть на метлу позади Поттера, чуть не уронив их обоих. 

Под его весом метла сильно качнулась, но выровнялась, и Поттер направил ее к земле.

От пережитого Драко колотило, и он вцепился в Поттера ничуть не слабее, чем только что в древко. Поттер был теплым и надежным, и держаться за него казалось самой правильной вещью в мире.

– Малфой? Малфой? Можешь отпустить меня, мы уже приземлились, – Поттер повернул голову и смотрел на него с беспокойством. Драко встряхнулся – судя по всему, приземлились они уже некоторое время назад, однако отпускать Поттера совершенно не хотелось. Хотелось совсем другого, и Драко подумал – а почему бы и нет? Неужели это будет страшнее, чем падать с метлы?

Поттер продолжал обеспокоенно смотреть на Драко через плечо. Даже в полумраке было заметно, что щеки его раскраснелись, и без того вечно взлохмаченные волосы сейчас, кажется, вообще стояли дыбом, и только тут Драко понял – Поттера трясет не меньше, чем его самого.

Но не успел он на что-то решиться, как Поттер начал слезать с метлы, и Драко все же пришлось разжать руки.

– Ты как? Сможешь встать?

Драко не был в этом уверен, но не показывать же это Поттеру! Он встал, от пережитого страха почти-падения и от не менее ужасных мыслей (он что? серьезно подумал о том, чтобы поцеловать Поттера?!) колени казались ватными. Драко понял, что пора сваливать, пока не случилось еще что-нибудь ужасное.

– До завтра, – быстро проговорил он и направился к замку. Не успел сделать и нескольких шагов, как его остановил голос Поттера.

– Эм... Малфой. Метла. 

Драко обернулся и поднял голову. Его метла продолжала висеть над квиддичным полем, как ни в чем не бывало. Драко внутренне вздрогнул, увидев, с какой высоты он чуть не свалился, призвал метлу и ушел так стремительно, как смог.

Поттер за ним не последовал.

Перед сном, прокручивая в голове случившееся еще раз, Драко вдруг подумал, что так и не поблагодарил Поттера.

***

Матч они, разумеется, проиграли.

Отправляясь утром на игру, Драко боялся, что после вчерашнего будет непросто вновь подняться в воздух, однако, его опасения оказались напрасны. Он чувствовал только уверенность и удовольствие от полета, в конце концов, он делал то, что всегда любил и умел.

При встрече Поттер посмотрел на него как-то странно, но ничего не сказал. Драко порадовался, что, очевидно, он решил оставить произошедшее только между ними. 

С другой стороны, это было странно. Вот если бы Драко кого-то спас, он уж точно не упустил бы возможность стать героем дня... или месяца. Нет, конечно, ему и в голову бы не пришло спасать Поттера, но... С другой стороны, тогда им снова бы пришлось лететь на одной метле, а это было бы...

Может, потому, что мысли Драко занимал в большей степени Поттер, а не матч, ему и не удалось вовремя заметить снитч. По всему выходило, что снова виноват Поттер, и как у него это получается?

Весь день он ловил себя на мысли, что почему-то ждет ночи. Предвкушение, чувство, что должно случиться что-то волнующее, не давало ему покоя.

***

Поздним вечером Драко снова отправился на квиддичное поле. Не то чтобы он на что-то рассчитывал, но никаких матчей в ближайшем будущем не планировалось, необходимость в незапланированных тренировках отсутствовала, и было непросто сформулировать для себя – зачем же он туда идет. Но очень хотелось.

В конце концов, вряд ли Поттер опять припрется полетать – не каждый же день он это делает. Да и дело вовсе не в нем, Драко просто любит полеты, и почему бы не порадовать себя такой малостью.

Поттер был там.

На этот раз он летал без этой своей мантии. Медленно описывал широкий круг на небольшой высоте, как будто искал что-то... или ждал. Кого-то.

Драко молча сел на метлу и взлетел. Приблизился к Поттеру и полетел рядом. Тот взглянул на него, улыбнулся дурацкой неуверенной улыбкой и полетел чуть быстрее.

В тот вечер они так и летали вдвоем, вроде бы держась рядом, но и не сближаясь слишком сильно. Не обгоняя друг друга и не устраивая гонок за снитчем.

Они не разговаривали.

***

Драко даже не заметил, как ночные полеты с Поттером стали привычным делом. Они никогда не договаривались об этом заранее, однако регулярно встречались и летали час-другой. Иногда это было похоже на соревнование, иногда – на свободный полет в свое удовольствие.

К большому удивлению Драко, они умудрились ни разу не поругаться всерьез, да и вообще, привычные оскорбления превратились в, скорее, поддразнивания и подколки. Драко с ужасом пытался прогнать от себя слово «дружеские», но на поле приходил исправно.

Было кое-что похуже. Днем, в присутствии посторонних, называя Поттера «придурком» и «шрамоголовым идиотом», Драко начал чувствовать себя очень глупо. Он, конечно, умело это скрывал, но желание оскорблять и задевать как-то поутихло.

Было еще кое-что совсем уж кошмарное. Драко начал смотреть на Поттера. Нет, он и раньше постоянно на него пялился, но в последнее время стал не просто смотреть, а засматриваться. В фокус внимания настырно лезли то твердые губы, то руки с длинными пальцами, в которых Поттер постоянно что-то вертел, то взлохмаченные волосы. Драко постоянно хотелось подойти и потрогать. Иногда он развлекался, представляя, как разорутся поттеровские дружки, если он правда так сделает. Потом представлял, как разорется сам Поттер, и, конечно, оставался на месте. Зато у него были совместные полеты.

***

На этот раз даже не получалось традиционно обвинить Поттера.

День у Драко не задался, все валилось из рук, настроение было отвратительным, и, конечно, именно сегодня испортилась погода. А в личном рейтинге Драко полеты с Поттером были одним из самых приятных событий дня. Тем обиднее было то, что не успели они даже высоту набрать, как хлынул ливень. Нет, во время матча это, конечно, никого бы не остановило, но летать под дождем – то еще удовольствие. Пришлось приземляться и, быстро набросив водоотталкивающие чары, бежать в пристройку для метел. 

При всей несомненной злокозненности Поттера он точно не мог вызвать дождь. Тем более, казалось, Поттер раздосадован не меньше Драко.

До пристройки добежали практически одновременно, зашли внутрь. Закрывшаяся дверь оставила шум дождя снаружи. Внутри было темно, и Драко почему-то совершенно не хотелось доставать палочку и зажигать свет. Поттер тоже не торопился. Он стоял совсем рядом, хотя в пристройке не было тесно. До него наконец-то можно было дотронуться, в темноте эта затея казалась не такой страшной, как днем. Драко выпустил из руки метлу и обнял Поттера.

Глухо стукнуло об пол – Поттер тоже выронил свою метлу. Он не отшатнулся, не начал говорить что-то неприятное. Вместо этого повернулся и неуверенно провел рукой по волосам Драко.

Драко немедленно решил, что ему тоже можно, и запустил обе руки в волосы Поттера. Оказалось, что на самом деле те вовсе не похожи на гнездо, очень мягкие и гладкие. А ведь он столько раз его дразнил! Все беды от недостатка практики, определенно! Было просто необходимо немедленно выяснить, что у Поттера еще не такое.

Сложно определить, кто кого поцеловал первым – оба потянулись друг к другу практически одновременно. Первые несколько секунд Драко еще пытался думать о том, что он делает, и с кем, но очень быстро какие бы то ни было мысли его оставили. Он потянулся к одежде Поттера, которой было возмутительно много, и принялся расстегивать мантию.

– Стой... стой, подожди.

Драко разочарованно убрал руки. Если Поттер сейчас что-нибудь ляпнет, он прибьет его прямо здесь, честное слово.

– Хочу тебя видеть, – ляпнул Поттер. Он достал палочку, зажег Люмос и устроил палочку на полу, подальше от них.

Драко подумал, что пристройка – не самое удобное место, но идти куда-то еще совершенно не хотелось. Он подошел к Поттеру и начал снова его целовать.

Поттер одобрительно хмыкнул и очень ловко избавил Драко от мантии. Разумеется, не удосужился аккуратно положить ее куда-нибудь в сторону, а бросил прямо на пол. Драко возмущенно куснул Поттера за губу. В ответ тот довольно простонал и нахально забрался обеими руками под одежду Драко. Несмотря на то, что руки у Поттера были теплыми, по коже Драко тут же побежали мурашки.

Он расстегивал мантию Поттера, но прикосновения гладящих его тело рук здорово отвлекали. Драко путался в пуговицах и мечтал, чтобы вся одежда взяла и исчезла. Поттер ненадолго оторвался от него, сам избавился от мантии и от свитера и приник к шее Драко. Поттер немного увлекся, то покрывая шею короткими влажными поцелуями, то проводя по ней языком. 

Драко одновременно хотелось рассмотреть, наконец, Поттера как следует и стоять, запрокинув голову и зажмурившись от удовольствия. Со свойственной ему находчивостью он выбрал золотую середину – начал исследовать Поттера руками. Прикосновения к теплой и гладкой коже, ощущение сильного тела под пальцами, поцелуи Поттера заводили Драко все сильнее, и он подумал, что если они не притормозят, то он чего доброго кончит прямо так. 

Чтобы уравнять позиции, Драко перестал гладить грудь Поттера и забрался к нему в штаны. К его восторгу, член у того уже стоял так, что еще вопрос – кто из них кончит первым.

Поттер к тому времени добрался до какого-то чувствительного места где-то за ухом Драко и вылизывал его, по затылку одна за другой пробегали вызванные этим волны мурашек. 

От прикосновения к члену Поттер подавился воздухом и прикусил кожу Драко чуть сильнее. Тут же широко лизнул и подул, извиняясь. Драко затрясло. Он сомкнул пальцы в кольцо и несколько раз провел по члену Поттера сверху вниз, второй рукой прочертив линию вдоль позвоночника, чуть задевая кожу ногтями.

Поттер издал неприличный звук и потянул Драко на пол. Они вполне неплохо устроились на сброшенных ранее мантиях. Поттер стащил с Драко жилет и расстегнул рубашку, но снимать ее не стал, просто распахнул и чуть стянул с плеч. Опрокинул Драко на спину и провел обеими ладонями по его груди, и дальше вниз, к животу. 

Драко вцепился в плечи Поттера и потянулся за поцелуем, но Поттер уже сместился ниже, прошелся языком сначала по одному соску, затем по второму. Легонько задел зубами, втянул в рот. Выполнив этот отвлекающий маневр, ловко расстегнул штаны Драко и стянул их.

Драко шарил руками по спине Поттера, таял от ощущений и отчаянно хотел большего. Он скользнул ладонями к пояснице, забрался под штаны и сжал крепкие ягодицы.

Поттер одобрительно простонал, сместился еще ниже и наконец прикоснулся к члену Драко. Взял в руку, провел по стволу сначала пальцами, затем языком, вобрал в рот.

Драко заскулил. Он честно не собирался издавать настолько жалких звуков, просто не успел остановиться. Поттер взял не слишком глубоко, но двигался очень старательно. Этого, и мыслей о том, что Поттер ему отсасывает, было одновременно и невыносимо много, и катастрофически мало. Хотелось больше, всего, сразу, сейчас. Драко запустил пальцы в волосы Поттера и думал только о том, как бы подольше не кончать. Это должно было продолжаться как можно дольше.

Надолго, впрочем, его все равно не хватило, и он потянул Поттера вверх. Тот отстранился, и Драко кончил, чувствуя себя словно бы нереальным и абсолютно всемогущим. Переведя дыхание, он решительно содрал с Поттера штаны и обхватил рукой его член. Тот был таким напряженным, что Драко только поразился, как Поттеру удавалось сдерживаться все это время.

Ему хватило нескольких движений рукой, чтобы довести Поттера до разрядки. Кончив, тот опустился рядом с Драко и обнял его одной рукой.

Драко лежал, перебирал волосы Поттера и думал о том, что ему тоже очень хочется попробовать Поттера на вкус, но тот и здесь успел первым. Впрочем, Драко не возражал. Он сделает это в следующий раз.

– Знал бы ты, как давно я этого хотел, – проговорил Поттер.

Драко возмущенно уставился на него. Что, они могли бы заняться этим раньше, если бы Поттер только не тупил?

В ответ на его возмущение, Поттер хмыкнул:

– Откуда мне было знать, что ты тоже хочешь? Ты все время ходишь с этой своей высокомерной мордой, по которой уж точно ни о чем таком не догадаешься. Но ты хотя бы приходил летать.

– Я думал, это ты просто любишь летать.

– Летать я, конечно, люблю, но не настолько, чтобы торчать на поле каждую ночь, – рассмеялся Поттер. – Что-то я, кажется, люблю еще больше. 

Он повозился и вытащил откуда-то из-под мантии, на которой лежал, метлу, упавшую на пол в самом начале.

– В следующий раз давай встретимся где-нибудь в замке.

Драко улыбнулся. Они встретятся.

Уходить не хотелось, но час был поздним, дождь, судя по всему, закончился, и пора было возвращаться. Драко дотянулся до палочки и очистил их обоих, они оделись.

Драко направился к двери, но его остановил голос Поттера:

– Эм, Малфой... Метла!

Драко обернулся, посмотрел на растрепанного до неприличия Поттера, на свою так и валяющуюся на полу метлу и рассмеялся.


End file.
